The present invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus used to control the flow of liquids from rigid or semi-rigid containers. More specifically, it relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus useful in conjunction with plastic containers in which milk, juices and other beverages which should be kept cool, are sold.
For reasons of both convenience and economy, the purchase of beverages in such containers has become popular. However, there are several disadvantages to the use of such containers, particularly in the popular one gallon size. Even with a self-contained handle, because of the size and shape of the container and the rate at which liquid flows from it, it can be difficult to pour out the exact amount of the liquid desired into a drinking glass or other smaller container. This difficulty is magnified when the container is first opened and heavy with the liquid stored therein. Then, there is also a greater chance that the user will pour too much liquid into the smaller container, spilling the liquid and wasting the portion spilled.
In addition, these containers usually contain beverages which need to be kept cool, making it necesary to take the container in and out of a refrigerator whenever the beverage is desired. Small children, the elderly, and others with insufficient motor skills, may find having to do this, plus having to take off or unscrew any lid on the container and having to turn it over to pour from it, so difficult they are unable to use the container.
Liquid dispensing apparatus for use in combination with liquid containers are well known in the art. Often they have a base portion with an upward extending boss in the center and an interior bore extending from the bottom of the boss to a valve mechanism. The neck of the liquid container is coupled into the boss and the combination is inverted for use. Alternatively, they will have a large semi-spherical cavity in the base portion to accommodate the upper section of the inverted liquid container.
In some liquid dispensing apparatuses known to the applicant, the dispensing apparatus and liquid container are mounted together by a coupling piece on the dispensing apparatus. To insure a secure fit, the coupling piece must have a locking flange, threaded walls, or an O-ring, that meshes with complementary means on the liquid container. This means the dispensing apparatus may only be used with liquid containers that have the necessary coupling attachments. In addition, the cost of machining the dispensing apparatus with the coupling means is relatively high.
Another disadvantage to the current dispensing apparatus is the means used for stabilizing the inverted liquid container when it is mounted on the apparatus. Where the liquid container is of rigid material such as glass, some systems rely on a secure coupling means in the base portion for keeping the container stable. For semi-rigid plastic containers, this is plainly unsuitable. In addition, such a system provides minimal stable support should the liquid container be accidentally bumped or moved as would happen if it were in use in a refrigerator. Other dispensing apparatus have a vertical member extending up from the base portion, with one or more horizontal members extending from it, the horizontal members securing the liquid containers. In other dispensing apparatus the large base portion that encompasses the upper section of the liquid container serves to stablilize the combination. These dispensing apparatus are unattractive and relatively exensive to produce.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a dispensing apparatus with a coupling means that does not need to be used in conjunction with a complementary attachment on the liquid container.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus with a coupling means that does not have to be made with a special securing means.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus of such design that it can be used conveniently in an area with minimal space, such as a refrigerator.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a liquid dispensing mechanism with a liquid container support mechanism that is simple to manufacture and pleasing to the eye.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus that will contain any leaks from the coupling and the liquid container it is used with, making the clean-up of such leaks a simple task.